Nights in the Dream World
by Owl's Eye
Summary: Some new dreamers show up in the Dreamworld, as do some new Nightmaren. Rated T for the POSSIBILITY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NiGHTS is not my character, and any other charaters not stated below belong to SEGA. However Mike, BLUEBERRi, Alda, and Martha are MINE.**

If I get any of the "NiGHTSology" wrong, let me know please!

* * *

****BLUEBERRi once again found himself flying around the Dream Gate, looking into the far distance of the black sea. Owl popped up when he flew toward the fountain.  
"If you collect dream drops," he said, "they will appear in this fountain."

"Shut up, Owl," BLUEBERRi replied, "I don't care."

"BLUEBERRi, how mean!" Exclaimed NiGHTS.

"Sorry, but I really couldn't care less." BLUEBERRi stated.

Owl disappeared; somewhat shocked that someone had been bold enough to tell him what he or she really thought about him.

"Look what you did, BLUEBERRi."

"What, tell the truth?"

NiGHTS landed on the ground and stomped his/her foot. BLUEBERRi would have blushed if he could, but alas he could not. That's when the Dream Gate opened and a Visitor walked through.

Ah, BLUEBERRi thought, saved by the Dreamer.

"What's your name, Visitor?" NiGHTS asked as s/he flew toward the frightened Dreamer.

"Mike," the human managed to say. "Who are you?"

"I'm NiGHTS."

"And I'm BLUEBERRi." He said as he drifted downward.

Owl popped into existence again, and BLUEBERRi restrained himself. "Hello there Visitor," said the bird, "I'm Owl, and you are in the Dreamworld."

"You don't want to listen to this bird do you, Mike?" NiGHTS wondered.

"Oh, okay, I see how it goes. I'm not allowed to say what I want to about Owl, yet you can say THAT to a Visitor?" BLUEBERRi crossed his arms.

NiGHTS ignored the other Nightmaren. "Fly with me, Mike."

"Huh?"

"NiGHTS has the power to dueilize with Visitors." Said Owl.

"As do I."

"Well, how 'bout it, Mike?" NiGHTS asked.

"What's dueilize?"

"Due-a-lize and it's hard to explain unless you know what it's like, so how about it, Mike?" NiGHTS asked as she held out her hand.

Mike was hesitant.

"Aw, come on, Mike," said BLUEBERRi, "flying's fun."

Mike slowly held out his hand and touched NiGHTS and there was a bright flash of light, and Mike was no longer standing there, but floating.

"Woah," said Mike through NiGHTS.

" 'Woah' is right." BLUEBERRi said.

Mike looked up. "What's that thing?" he asked.

"OCTOPAW!" NiGHTS yelled. "CHASE HIM! CHASE HIM! CHASE HIM!"

Mike tried to move upwards, but it seemed like he was stuck. "How do you move this thing?"

"'This thing' is my body and you move it like this" NiGHTS said as she showed him.

"Oh, okay."

"You try it now." NiGHTS said as she went limp and started falling toward the ground. BLUEBERRi wanted to rush towards NiGHTS and catch him/her, but he did not because he knew that NiGHTS would take control if the Visitor couldn't. All he could do was watch. Just as it looked too late, and as NiGHTS was about to take his/her body back, she stopped falling; she was upside down, but she had stopped. BLUEBERRi sighed in relief, and the Visitor struggled to right himself. He did so and tried to fly up, the way NiGHTS showed him. Mike quickly soared up into the sky. When he got up really high Owl appeared again and said:

"You can't go up that high, Visitor, for it will strike too much fear in your heart."

Mike floated down as Owl disappeared again.

"Is he always like that?" Mike asked.

"Pretty much yeah." BLUEBERRi said, suddenly beside Mike making him jump. "Oh, sorry, I thought that you heard my star trail…" BLUEBERRi held up his right hand and Mike saw that there were little star-like sparkles that came out of it. (Or was it coming out of his sleeve?) "NiGHTS has a star trail, too."

Mike held up NiGHTS's hand and saw the little sparkles. "What are these for?"

"Paralooping, if you fly in a loop you paraloop if you fly into the stars in the star trail."

"What's Paralooping?"

"I guess your kind would describe it as a sort of vacuum. It sucks up nearby Nightopians, Nightmarens, and blue chips."

"Please, can we just chase Octopaw already?" NiGHTS wanted to know.

"Where is he?" asked the Visitor.

"Just follow the rings."

Mike looked around, and sure enough he saw these yellow rings. "Let's try it."

"Yes!"

Mike sped off towards the rings.

"Now," said NiGHTS, "You'll want to fly through the middle of the rings."

"Like this?" said Mike as he flew through the first ring.

"Yes, exactly like that."

"What happens if we catch Octopaw?"

"Well, if we do catch him—"

"But most of the time we don't really," interrupted BLUEBERRi.

"Thanks for the interruption, BLUEBERRi." NiGHTS said.

"Your welcome."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, if we catch Octopaw we just let him go."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"So we can have our fun while the Dreamers are in the waking world." BLUEBERRi stated.

After NiGHTS had taught Mike how to fly, Mike had a question. "BLUEBERRi," Mike asked, "you said something about Nightopians. What is a Nightopian?"

"It's easier to show you than to try to explain it." BLUEBERRi answered.  
"Umm, okay."

NiGHTS flew to one of the doors at the Dream Gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: NiGHTS is not my character, and any other charaters not stated below belong to SEGA. However Mike, BLUEBERRi, Alda, and Martha are MINE.**

If I get any of the "NiGHTSology" wrong, let me know please!

* * *

"What is this place?" Asked Mike.

"One of the many places here in the Dream World." NiGHTS answered. "Isn't it just wonderful?" She asked Mike as she did a barrel roll in the sky.

Mike made a strange noise that BLUEBERRi had heard humans make before, "I guess so," the human finally stated.

"Woah," BLUEBERRi said, "Umm, NiGHTS, isn't that Reala up ahead?"

NiGHTS looked up, "I hope not."

"Reala," Mike wondered, "Who's Reala?"

"Dueilize with BLUEBERRi, Mike, and go!" NiGHTS said as s/he held her hand out and BLUEBERRi took it.

Mike was forced to leave NiGHTS's body and share one with BLUEBERRi. BLUEBERRi took off flying and headed towards some mountains, but stopped and hid in some bushes that were far way enough where Reala would not sense a human's presence.

"Well, well, NiGHTS, what a wonderful surprise." Said Reala.

"Reala." Was the only greeting that NiGHTS offered.

"Is that how you greet your sibling, NiGHTS?"

"What are you hear for, Reala?"

"Wizeman has given me orders to capture you."

"Doesn't he always?"

Reala did not respond, but a cage did. It appeared out of nowhere and captured NiGHTS.

"Reala," said a feminine voice, "Wizeman summons you."

"Alda, tell him that I will come, I just have to finish off NiGHTS."

"He wants you now, Reala," said the Nightmarren who was named Alda. Alda looked as beautiful as the mountains themselves. She was like the water that flows thought the streams, and Alda had two sets of horns, one was the traditional set while the others sat on top of those and they resembled horns of that of a dragon. Her face was heart shaped and their legs were white, she has a light brown and white shirt that was lopped off to one side and had big openings at the end of her sleeves, and deep, dark purpe horns, which alternated between deep purple and black with a single black stripe down between the two sets of her horns. Her Dragon horns were a brown and goldish color. Her collar matched the white of her legs. Alda wore boot like skins that were a light brown in color, like the brown of her shirt. BLUEBERRi had seen nothing like this 'Marren before.

"Dude," thought Mike, bringing BLUEBERRi out of his trance. "Not cool, why did he Imprison NiGHTS for?"

"Long story, we'll explain later"

"'We'? Who's we?" Asked Mike, clearly not seeing how he would be the one to spring NiGHTS from his/her cage.

"You have the red Idya, don't you?"

"You mean this?" Mike wondered as he held up BLUEBERRi's hand and it glowed red.

"Yes, that. With it you can climb up that chain and free NiGHTS."

"Huh?"

"You'll see later, just do it!" BLUEBERRi forced Mike to undueilize with him as soon as Reala and Alda left. "Go, now, before it's too late!"

"Alright, alright, gah!" Mike ran off to the cage.

"DON'T LET THE AWAKERS GET YOU!" BLUEBERRi called after him.

"The what?"

"GO, GO, GO!"

Mike climbed up the chain and entered NiGHTS's cage. NiGHTS immediately dueilize with Mike, clearly this was not the first time s/he had been captured. NiGHTS flew out of the cage.

"Thanks, Mike," said NiGHTS after they had chased down the bird that held the key to the cage that they had already escaped from.

"Don't mention it," Mike replied, "but I don't see the reason why we had to chase that bird in the first place…"

"If the bond is broken with the Visitor, that's you, then I go back into the cage."

"But that doesn't make any sense; how can you go BACK into the cage?"

"I can't explain it, it just sort of… pulls me back in…"

"I still don't understand." Mike saw BLUEBERRi appear from the hiding spot. "You!" Mike pointed to him using NiGHTS's hand to point "You said that you would explain all this to me; you better start explaining!"

"Calm down, Mike" NiGHTS said. "We'll explain once you calm down." Said NiGHTS as s/he flew back to the Dream Gate.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: NiGHTS is not my character, and any other charaters not stated below belong to SEGA. However Mike, BLUEBERRi, Alda, and Martha are MINE.**

**If I get any of the "NiGHTSology" wrong, let me know please!**

* * *

****When they arrived at the Dream Gate, NiGHTS made Mike sit down on the edge of the fountain while BLUEBERRi and NiGHTS explained how they both use to work for Wizeman and how they escaped from his power, and how Reala is commander of Wizeman's Nightmarren army and how (s)he was their sibling and that (s)he never forgave them for betraying Wizeman and having minds of their own.

"We just didn't like the concept of harming Visitors," concluded BLUEBERRi.

"So you guys are… the same as him, Reala?"

"If you mean 'of the same kind' then yes," NiGHTS answered, "but hardly are we the same as Reala; no," NiGHTS crossed his/her arms, "we are far from the same state of mind as s/he."  
"That's another thing, how come do you guys refure to each other as he/she instead of just him or her?"

NiGHTS looked at BLUEBERRi "Do you want to take this one?"

"No, not really, but I guess I will," BLUEBERRi liked Mike in the eyes. "You see, Mike, NiGHTS, and Reala. They sorta…. 'take form' of that of the Visitor when they're dueilized. I'm only different because Wizeman saw fit to make me that way."

"That's disturbing"

"Yes, it is… Well, would you look at the time, you're supposed to wake up now, Visitor." BLUEBERRi smiled at he waved his hand in front of Mike, who disappeared.

"I wish I could do that."

"What? Wake Visitors?"

"Yes, they sometimes get on my nerves."

BLUEBERRi laughed, "Mine too."

Not much happened when they didn't have Visitors around, but BLUEBERRi could have sworn that he felt another presence that day at the Dream Gate.

BLUEBERRi went to one of the many places with NiGHTS later that night. Reala appeared from nowhere.

"Why, NiGHTS, what a pleasant surprise"

"What do you want, Reala," NiGHTS answered.

"Why is it that you always great me in such a manner?"

NiGHTS didn't answer.

"Very well then, I'll just have to kill you."

BLUEBERRi avoided looking at Reala and instead found that the Nightmaren named Alda was by Reala's side; he couldn't stop looking at the 'Marren. What was he doing? She was on the other side of this great upset. How could he want to properly introduce himself to her?  
"Reala," Alda said with a voice was as sweet as honey as he/she touched Reala's arm, "perhaps you should let NiGHTS go, just this one time, Hon. Wizeman doesn't have to know about it."

"Get off me, and Wizeman knows and sees everything that goes on in this world!"

"Suit yourself," said Alda in a way that made BLUEBERRi want to comfort her.

"Now you are mine, NiGHTS!" Reala roared.

"I beg to differ," NiGHTS said and turned to Alda. "Alda, you don't have to put up with this, come join BLUEBERRi and me. Forget all of this."

Reala smiled, as if thinking that Alda was on his side was as constant as the fact that dreamers had to wake up.

Alda hesitated, thinking about the choice NiGHTS has presented before her. "I… I… Hmmm."

Reala's smile disappeared from his face. "You're not actually considering this are you?"

"So what if I am?" Alda snapped. "It's not like I've ever meant anything to you!"

"But sister—"

"I'm not you sister! And I never was! Wizeman made me of spare parts so that I wouldn't be any of his current creations' sibling! I even have a gender!"

_A gender,_ thought BLUEBERRi, _but Wizeman has never given one of his creations a gender… Except me…_

"As far as I'm concerned, Reala, bug off." Alda said as she flew over towards NiGHTS and BLUEBERRi.

"You'll pay for this, NiGHTS! I'll capture you!"

"How so, Reala?" Alda asked. "Are you forgetting my Visitor, Martha?"

Reala huffed as he turned and flew back to Nightmare.

"Hello, I'm BLUEBERRi," he introduced himself.

"As you seem to know, my name's Alda." She turned to NiGHTS. "And you must be the infamous NiGHTS."

"Yes, I am."

"Wizeman says the most horrible things about you," she said as she looked down. "Stuff like 'betrayer,' 'trader,' and 'bastred.' It's quite sad really, I grew up hating you, and never meeting you."

"Doesn't surprise me; he was furious to find out about my change of heart."

"My Visitor is getting inpatient with me, is there anywhere else we could go instead of just staying here?"

"Oh, yes." BLUEBERRi replied. "We could go to the Dream Gate, follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: NiGHTS is not my character, and any other charaters not stated below belong to SEGA. However Mike, BLUEBERRi, Alda, and Martha are MINE.**

If I get any of the "NiGHTSology" wrong, let me know please!

* * *

****BLUEBERRi made sure that Alda and her Visitor felt at home of at the Dream Gate, in spite of Owl popping in and out.

"Does he do that a lot?" Alda had asked him.

"Yes," BLUEBERRi said, "but you get use to it, even though he's annoying."

Alda laughed and she undueilized with her Visitor, Martha.

"As for you, young Martha, it's time for you to wake up." BLUEBERRi waved his hand in front of her and the Visitor disappeared.

"How did you do that?"

"It's a gift, but it's not like it works on any of Wizeman's subjects, only waking up Visitors safely, and without needing help of the awakers."

"That's too bad."

"Maybe so, but I like to know my limits."

Over the next few nights, BLUEBERRi avoided looking at Alda eye to eye; he would always look down when she caught him staring at her. Why are you acting this way, BLUEBERRi? He always asked himself after such an incident. You're acting like a love struck fool! Was he really love struck? He didn't know, BLUEBERRi found it hard to understand human-like emotions. Even if they were sometimes close to that of his own kind. At times he didn't want to understand, but this was different. Perhaps he would have Mike explain it next time he visited, but until then, he was on his own, for he knew NiGHTS would not have the slightest idea about what he was feeling.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" came Alda's voice from behind him that nearly made BLUEBERRi jump out of his skin, but instead made him fall into the fountain.

"Looking at you?" BLUEBERRi wondered as he rung the water out from the tails of his coat. "Pray tell, what do you mean?" He had decided to play dumb.

"You know very well what I mean! What, do you think that I don't see you hiding behind the trees or flying above me with a look of lounging on your face? Well, I see you more than you think, a lot more!"

So he had been caught. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "it's just that I'm dealing with some emotion that I'm unsure about."

"And what 'emotion' would this be?"

He described how the only being he wants to see is her, how he wants to remain with her for eternity, how he's shy around her, and never finds the right things to say when he's with her. "how foolish of me to say all this, I know that it'll probably just chase you away, which is the last thing I want to happen."

"Martha told me about an emotion just like that. She said that it's described in books and plays all the time."

"What's a book, or play for that matter?"

"No idea."

"Umm, okay."

"She called it love."

"'Love,' what sort of name is that?"

"How should I know?"

Then he got an idea. "Why were you talking about this emotion with Martha?"  
She looked down and blushed; BLUEBERRi had struck a nerve. He waited for her to reply. What do I have to lose by telling him? Certainly not my chances of being with Reala, my betray ruined that, she thought. "Let's just say that I… feel the same way about you."  
BLUEBERRi grabbed her hand and was surprised when she blushed instead of jerking it away from him. He kissed her hand as any gentleman would do and she giggled.

"E-HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Came a blood curling laugh.

"Jackle!" NiGHTS yelled as s/he came out of nowhere. "Show yourself!"

"TOOTY-FRUTY!" Came the shrieking voice. "LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! REALA SHOULD HAVE KNOWN, ALDA, THAT THERE WAS A REASON YOU LEFT HIM! BUT NOOOOO, HE WAS TOO STUPID TO THINK THAT YOU WOULD EVEN CONSIDER LIVING HIS SIDE IN DASTERLY DEEDS! WA-HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Jackle," Alda yelled back, "you are one to talk, you are too stupid to think about what's right! You're how Reala pictured me!"

Jackle grimaced and then took out his deck of cards. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Alda's eyes widened. Hoping that she could get Jackle talking again she said "Did the 'all-mighty' Wizeman send you?"

Jackle paused, "SO WHAT IF HE DID?"

"Why would he send a lower-class 'Maren like you to do something that obviously requires an upper-class Nightmaren?"

Alda, what are you doing? Thought NiGHTS, then he/she saw BLUEBERRi sneaking up on Jackle. Of course, I see what you're playing at! Clever game!

BLUEBERRi was now close enough to snatch Jackle's mantle, and even before she/he threw the first card. He yanked it off, then rolled it up to form a sort of a whip. "If I were you Jackle, I would get out of here real fast." He said as he raised the mantle and threw it backwards. "Or BLUEBERRi, the ring master, is making his way to 'crack-down' on the jackal. If you catch my drift…"

"MY CAPE!"

"Yes, your cape, and I will use it against you." He flung the cape forward then yanked back quickly making a loud pop, a warning shot.

"MAKE ME LEAVE!"

"As you say," BLUEBERRi shrugged and threw the cape forward once more, aiming at Jackle's head. It hit its intended target but did no damage.

"HEHE, MY TURN!" Jackle drew five cards and spread them in his hand. The threw them like darts at BLUEBERRi, who was hard-pressed to doge them all.

That was when BLUEBERRi got an idea, and started for the black sea off of the edge of the Dream Gate. He stopped just above the surface of the water.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Demanded Jackle, who had followed him, throwing cards all the while.

"If you want to see your precious mantle again, make the unbreakable vow that you will tell Wizeman that you failed and that any minions that he sends shall fail also, evermore."

"I CAN'T DO THAT! HE'LL KILL ME!"

"So be it," BLUEBERRi said as he let go of the cape and it touched the surface of the black body of water.

"NO! MY MANTLE!" Jackle rushed towards that water, as if to grab the cape before it disappeared. BLUEBERRi moved out of the way as fast as he could, to avoid being pushed in. He turned just in time to see his foe's feet go in, to never again be seen by and living being in the Dream World or Walking World.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: NiGHTS is not my character, and any other charaters not stated below belong to SEGA. However Mike, BLUEBERRi, Alda, and Martha are MINE.**

If I get any of the "NiGHTSology" wrong, let me know please!

* * *

"That was brilliant, bloody brilliant!" Screeched Alda as she embraced BLUEBERRi.

"Really, it was nothing," said BLUEBERRi as he was being squeezed to death.

"Yes it was!"

"I couldn't have done anything if it wasn't for you; that was some quick thinking, trying to keep him talking."

"Alright you two time to get a room," said NiGHTS.

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea. Mike said it was what some humans say when there is a couple that's acting too 'lovey-dovey.'"

That made Alda let go of BLUEBERRi.

_Shame_, he thought, _I was beginning to like that hug, maybe a bit too much… I already told her how I feel. It's nice to know she feels the same way! _ "Alda, I need to know…"

"Know what?"

"Do you remember what we were talking about before we were rudely interrupted?"

"_Yes_," Said Alda.

"Well, I was wonderi—" BLUEBERRi couldn't talk anymore for his lips were suddenly busy.  
Alda was kissing him, actually kissing him! He was suddenly moved by instincts that he did not even know that he had. He grabbed her and held her up to him, so that he would not have to bend over. They took no notice of time passing, only the rare breaths they took and of each other.

"Okay you two," said Owl, "the children will be coming soon, time to break it up."

BLUEBERRi somewhat pulled away, long enough to say "ah come on Owl, just because you can't have any fun doesn't mean that you have to stop others," said BLUEBERRi, with a smug, almost drunk, look on his face that matched Alda's.

Owl frowned as she laid her head down on BLUEBERRi's shoulder. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her arms locked behind his upper back. BLUEBERRi rubbed her back and started kissing her shoulder.

"Come on Alda, don't let this guy take advantage of you!" Shouted Martha.

"Woooo! Yeah BLUEBERRi!" yelled Mike.

THAT made BLUEBERRi and Alda stop.

"Who are you?" said Martha. "And what are you doing in MY dream?"

"YOUR dream? How is this your dream? I was here first!"

"Were not!"

"Was too!"

"Will you both stop it?" NiGHTS said to the Dreamers.

"How is he in my dream, Alda?"

Mike glared at the girl as Alda started explaining. "This is both of your dreams. Martha, as my dreamer you are here with me, and with… Mike (BLUBEBERRi had whispered his name in her ear) BLUEBERRi and NiGHTS are his dream guardians, thus he appears here with you. So it is now both yours and his dream. You all just happened to fall asleep at the same time."

"Why are you here with BLUEBERRi and NiGHTS?" Mike wondered.

BLUEBERRi explained what had happened between Alda and Reala, to the best of his ability.  
_I can never tell him_, Alda thought, _that I had a crush on Reala, it will break his heart_… She swore to take it to this thing called a "grave."

Martha looked at her; she had been inside Alda's head and may have known what she was thinking. She hoped that Martha would not tell. "Martha, would you like to go for a little fly?"

"Duh, of course," said the girl as she reached out with her hand and took Alda's.  
Two bodies became one and Alda's form controlled by Martha shot up into the air and twirled beautifully. She did a little bow as elegantly as possible. BLUEBERRi stared up at her in awe.

Alda noticed his look and giggled to herself.

"What's the deal between you and Mr. Blue Suit over there?" Asked Martha.

" 'Mr. Blue Suit's' name is BLUEBERRi"

"Fine, what's going on with you and BLUEBERRi?"

"I'm not really sure, I'm not used to your human emotions."

"What are they?"

Alda remembered how she felt while they were-

"Making out! You were soooooooooo not going to stop at that either!"

"How do you know what I was or was not going to stop at?"

"Hello, I'm inside your head, I can read your thoughts!"

"Alright, fine, I've never felt this way, nor have I heard of any other Nightmaren feeling, much less behaving, this way I don't know what I'm to do."

Mike was staring up at the new Nightmaren along with BLUEBERRi. "What's so special about her?"

BLUEBERRi didn't answer right away. NiGHTS poked him on the shoulder until he replied. "I don't really know for sure."

"Who else is to know if you don't?"

"Maybe you? I have a feeling that it's a human sensation."

"What type?"

BLUEBERRi explained.

"Oh, that's just lust, can be easily confused with love."

"Lust?"

"A feeling of desiring something, a feeling that, once you satisfy it, will go away."

"I suppose you should know, Visitor."

"Alda," said Martha, "why, I believe that you're in love."

"How did you describe this feeling of 'love' again?"

"You feel affection for someone or something, you adore them, you never want to leave  
their side, you feel as if nothing is capable of keeping you apart, nor do you intend on letting it."

"What's the difference between that and a 'crush'?"

"A crush can develop into a love, if given the chance. But love is of a higher degree."

"I think that you're right, Martha." Alda couldn't help but smile as BLUEBERRi rose into the air with his visitor.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: NiGHTS is not my character, and any other charaters not stated below belong to SEGA. However Mike, BLUEBERRi, Alda, and Martha are MINE.**

If I get any of the "NiGHTSology" wrong, let me know please!

* * *

BLUEBERRi, NiGHTS, and Alda with their Dreamers traveled thorough the Dream World. They were all flying through the rings when suddenly lighting flashed across the sky and a dark cloud appeared.

"Oh, s—," said BLUEBERRi but he never finished for that was when Reala appeared and interrupted him.

"Why if it isn't the three betrayers, and the betrayers three they are."

"Get on with it, Reala!" Snapped Alda.

"Oh, aren't we touchy today? Oh, so touchy." He had a sneer came across his face.

"Have you been sent to kill us yet again, Reala?" NiGHTS wondered.

"Perhaps." Reala looked at Alda. "Wizeman misses you, Alda. He wants you to come back and not to waste your very precious time among these bad apples."

" 'Bad apples'? Perhaps you should ask yourself who really the 'bad apples' are."

"I know who they are. Now are you coming or not?" He held out an arm for her to take.

BLUEBERRi started at Alda, secretly wishing that she would stay with him, but when she turned to him with her aching look on her face he found himself saying "go on, Alda, do what you want. I cannot help you here. If you make your decision based on what I want you may regret it."

Alda was silent for a while. Then she reached towards Reala's hand. BLUEBERRi had a sinking feeling deep in his gut.

"Woah, man," Mike said to him personally, "This is WAY more than lust."

"What? I thought it was lust and only lust."

"I don't think so. I've never had THIS feeling about anyone not related to me. I'm just a fifteen year old, what am I supposed to know about things like this?"

"I thought you knew everything human related."

"MAN is you innocent."

"Reala," Alda said, her hand just millimeters away from his, "join us. I promise you, we aren't as bad as he says we are."

"Never! He just happens to be all of ours creator! I shall never turn trader! To be so would be a fate worse than death!" He motioned with his hand that was outstretched and three cages sprung up.

They were all frightened, but BLUEBERRi to a lesser degree, for he was wonderfully high on the idea that Alda had chosen to stay. This wasn't normal. Typically, he would be screaming at the top of his lungs and glaring with red eyes at Reala and whoever else had captured him.

Thankfully, like usually, Reala had been summoned yet again. Reala growled. "HOW DOES HE EXPECT ME TO GET ANYTHING DONE WHEN HE KEEPS SUMMONING ME! Make sure these don't escape," he said to Goodle, who was holding the key.

"Sir, yes sir!" Said Goodle.

"I'M NOT A SIR! I AM ANDROGYNOUS!"

"Sorry!" Goodle cowered under the glare of Reala. BLUEBERRi had to admit, that wasn't an easy thing not to do.

"As well as you should be." Reala then flew off towards his one and only master.

"What to do with you three?" Goodle looked at Alda. "How about you first, little Miss? Since, after all, you DID turn down General Reala's charitable offer…."

" "Charitable'? How is scarring Dreamers 'charitable' ?"

"You little—" The Nightmaren held up his hand with the key in it as if to strike Alda with it. He did not get to finish his sentence, on behalf of a blue figure that seemed to be drill dashing that knocked him off his high horse…. Bird.

The key flew up and BLUEBERRi reached out his hand for it. His fingers just grasped the loop at the end of the key. "HA, WHAT NOW?" He gloated towards Goodle, who seemed petrified.

"Reala will hunt you down."

"Oh, I highly doubt that." BLUEBERRi paralooped Goodle and he disappeared. "Are you okay, Mike?" He asked his Visitor.

"That fast moving made me a little dizzy," he replied, "but I'll live."

BLUEBERRi looked at Alda and smiled as she took broke from her cage thanks to the help of Martha and unlocked it with the key. BLUEBERRi undualized with Mike and handed him the key in order to free NiGHTS.

Hours passed and the Visitors and their dream guardians wondered around the Dream Gate. NiGHTS, BLUEBERRi, and Alda had decided that it would be too dangerous to say for long in the Dreamworld at the time. NiGHTS undualized with Mike and Alda with Martha.

"I believe that it's dawn in the Waking World, Dreamers," BLUEBERRi waved his hands in front of the Visitors and they disappeared.

"How can you do that?" Alda wondered.

"Wizeman gave me the gift," sighed BLUEBERRi, "I may not like him/her but s/he did give me a few things that I'm grateful for."

"Oh, like what"

"Making me able to wake Visitors, giving me free will, and for just making who I am, making me unique." _ As well as the fear that I'm based on,_ he thought. "He's sick when it comes to Visitors but as far as being a creator goes I quite like him. I don't know, it's hard to explain, I sortta have mixed feelings about him."

"And why do you think that is?" She asked as she casually leaned up against BLUEBERRi.

_Well, for one,_ BLUEBERRi thought, _He created you as well. _"I'm not really sure."

"Hmmmm," Alda said, obviously not caring to pursue the topic, which was alright with BLUEBERRi. He didn't really want to talk about deep stuff like this.

BLUEBERRi and Alda were sitting together and he was holding her in his arms. It seemed like a moment that would last forever, yet you know it must end eventually.

"!" came the high pitched voice that they all knew _soooooooo _well.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: NiGHTS is not my character, and any other charaters not stated below belong to SEGA. However Mike, BLUEBERRi, Alda, and Martha are MINE. And I would like to thank a friend of mine for her premission for Eva's special apperance!**

If I get any of the "NiGHTSology" wrong, let me know please!

* * *

"But how can s/he be here?" NiGHTS wondered aloud.

"Alas, even I have no idea," Owl added.

"Jackle," BLUEBERRi hissed, "how are you here?"

"WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW?"

"Wizeman saw fit to restore him," said a voice that came from…... Where?

"Who else is here? NiGHTS, do you see anybody?" Owl questioned.

"No, but I'm searching," s/he said scanning the trees with his/her eyes.

"Who are you?" Alda yelled. "Where are you? Show yourself, coward!"

"A coward I am not," said a sleek red figure as s/he floated out from behind the tree.

"Who are you," Alda repeated herself, now standing.

"Eva," was all she answered.

"E-HEHEHEHE! YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT EVA! WA-HEHEHEHE!"

"Jackle, we've talked about this, inside voice, please."

"JACKLE SORRY! JACKLE FORGETS!" Amazingly Jackle's voice seemed less painful.

The other Nightmarens and Owl were dumbstruck. Never have they heard of Jackle actually holding back his voice.

"Jackle," said BLUEBERRi, "you look a little different."

S/he really did look different than he looked before s/he died in the sea. His colors that were normally brilliantly bright but now they were faded and tinged with a green. And on top of that, his/her mantle was dingy and damp. It seemed as if that plunge into the water had really taken its toll on Jackle, and that was just what they could see…. Only Wizeman knew the extent, and maybe not even him/her.

"YOU ARE THE REASON WHY!"

"Ohiiiiiiiiiiss?" Something looked different about BLUEBERRi's mouth. "Perhapsssss you can explain why it'ssss my falt?"

Jackle didn't notice BLUEBERRi's temporary lisp, but continued yelling to a lesser degree. "WHY, YOU PRACTICALLY PUSHED ME INTO THE BLACK OCEAN!"

"No, I did notssss," BLUEBERRi defended himself, again his face was morphing but this time his eyes were changing color, "if you may recall, I wassss jussst the one that put your mantle in the Ocean. You were the one that plunged yoursssself into the water."

Eva shook her head at Jackle, "my companion's an idiot. Now, Jackle, you're getting sidetracked. Don't you remember what we are here for? I'll give you a hint, it doesn't involve exchanging peasantries."

"OH, RIGHT, RIGHT, RIGHT!" Jackle drew five cards. "TIME TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME, BLUEBERRI!"

"Oh, I beg to differ," BLUEBERRi gave a chilling smile, one that reviled his long and pointy canine teeth. His irises shined a brilliant red, a startling change from the precious blue. BLUEBERRi chuckled and flew towards the dark shadows cast by the trees.

"WHAAA?" Jackle was obviously confused by BLUEBERRi's actions. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!"

"Jackle, remember your inside voice," NiGHTS taunted.

"I HAVE NO INSIDE VOICE!"

NiGHTS laughed as Owl disappeared from his/her side. Giving this little thought NiGHTS went off to taunt Jackle some more, but this time by evading all of the cards in his/her silly little deck.

Eva ignored Jackle, s/he had gotten used to it by her expression. S/he floated off to where she saw BLUEBERRi disappear. "Ready or not, here I come," s/he stopped and looked around in the treetops, thinking that's where he'd be. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…."

BLUEBERRi was looking at the new Nightmaren. He was lurking in the shadows, waiting.

Eva had just soared past the tree he was under when he saw his chance. He attacked while she wasn't looking.

Alda looked on as NiGHTS tried to do the impossible. Alda wanted to get involved in the fight. She wondered how she could help nights.

"Oh, Jackle," NiGHTS mocked, "your card throwing skills have gotten rusty in your old age."

"YOU'LL THINK OLD WHEN YOU'VE BEEN SLICED INTO A MILLION PIECES!"

NiGHTS laughed at Jackle as s/he dodged his/her cards as elegantly as possible. "I won't  
think then at all, will I?"

"NO, YOU WON'T!"

Alda felt rage building up inside her. Jackle had interrupted her and BLUEBERRi too many times. Her teeth grew and became sharp. Not like BLUEBERRi's but like Jackle's. Her normal set of horns leveled out and acted like ribbons that trailed behind her head where as her others sat on top of her head. Her face grew longer like a horse's. Arms and hands became legs and feet. The tips of the fingers-that-were grew to form little claws.  
A roar escaped from her mouth.

Alda was now a tailless, wingless dragon.

She flew up behind Jackle.

Eva tuned around just in time and a barrier appeared out of thin air. It was yellow in color, and sort of looked like glass. BLUEBERRi ran into it, not expecting something like that to appear. If a Dreamer were there, it would have reminded them of a bug being splattered against the windshield of a car. The obstruction that BLUEBERRi had smacked himself against disappeared as another solidified, but this one was sort of a slash and swung downwards at him. BLUEBERRi just jerked out of the way soon enough so that he still had an arm. The slashes kept coming and he kept avoiding them.

There was a loud roar from where Jackle and the others were.

Eva's concentration faltered and BLUEBERRi was able to get in close. He bit her on the right arm. "How dare you bite me!"

BLUEBERRi pulled away and distance himself, back into the shadows. "OH, I _DARE_!" His voice echoed throughout the Dream Gate.

"Coward, come back and face me!"

BLUEBERRi drill dashed and Eva put up another obstacle, but he was stronger than s/he anticipated. He broke through and he saw him/her flinch. BLUEBERRi stopped within arm's reach of her and punched her/him on the face. She countered with an attack of her own and kicked him in the chest, sending BLUEBERRi all the way to the fountain. He landed in the water.

"I have you now," Eva said, a menacing look upon her face.

Alda scratched at the end of Jackle's mantle, for she was able to sneak up on him/her when s/he was throwing cards at NiGHTS. Her short claws shredded the end of the cape until they caught on something and yanked it off.

"HEY!" Jackle yelled.

"What are you going to do?" NiGHTS questioned.

For once, Jackle was speechless

Owl appeared, "when you collect dreamdrops," said the bird, "they appear in this fountain."

"Wha-?" Eva inquired.

BLUEBERRi drill dashed and Eva put up a wall in the nick of time but he crushed it. Eva fainted, and BLUEBERRi didn't inquiry as to why. "I can't believe I'm saying this, Owl, but thankssss for the distraction."

"You're welcome. It appears that it did NiGHTS and Alda some good as well."

Jackle was staring at Eva. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, TRADORS!" With that, Jackle turned and high tailed it out of the Dream Gate, leaving his mantle behind in favor for his life.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," said NiGHTS, "what to do with the Nightmaren Eva?"

"Take her back?" Alda suggested, now in her normal form, as was BLUEBERRi.

"It's not like we can do much else." BLUEBERRi cut in. "She definitely won't accept our way of life."

"Fine, I'll take her to Reala's lair," Alda volunteered.

"But that's too dangerous, Alda," BUEBERRi warned. "I can't let you do that."

"Why not? It's my well being, I can do whatever I want with it! Surely they won't attack me when I'm carrying one of their own."

_But what if my well being is attached to yours?_"But that doesn't mean that they'll let you return safely."

"I think you should go, Alda." Owl cut in.

"You know that thanks I gave you earlier, Owl? I take it back."

"I see what he's working for," NiGHTS put in. "I have a plan to help Alda take Eva back."

BLUEBERRi was out numbered, there was no use in arguing anymore. "I see that I can't convince you, and so I am not saying this out of agreement, but out of litheness." He swallowed, "Alda, you shall take her back."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: NiGHTS is not my character, and any other charaters not stated below belong to SEGA. However Mike, BLUEBERRi, Alda, and Martha are MINE.**

If I get any of the "NiGHTSology" wrong, let me know please!

Alda picked up Eva's body and carried it. Thankfully she didn't wake up for quite some time.

NiGHTS left the Dream Gate along with Alda, leaving BLUEBERRi at home to worry. NiGHTS separated from traveling with Alda, who kept going forward, as planned. NiGHTS took a different route to Nightmare than Alda, as to not rouse suspicion. NiGHTS stopped once s/he reached the edge of the realm. "Hello, anyone home?"

"Hello, sibling," said Reala's voice echoed, "I was on my way to pay you a little visit, thanks for saving me the energy."

"Don't mention it. Wizeman want you to kill me yet again?"

"Don't make fun of me," Reala said as s/he floated down into NiGHTS's field of vision.

"I think that you make too much fun of yourself that I'm hardly needed."

"And why is that?" S/he was trying to keep his cool.

"Do you have a reason for everything you think?" NiGHTS paused. "You probably do."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Reala grimaced, "that I shall, sibling; that I shall." A bunch of explosive balls appeared and Reala threw one at NiGHTS.

NiGHTS barely dodged it before it detonated. NiGHTS returned the favor.

Alda made it to Reala's lair. NiGHTS's plan seemed to be working, for he wasn't there. As Alda sat Eva down beside the entrance she heard a fait barking. It got louder and louder the longer she stayed. She barely had time to form the thought as to whether or not she should still be there when the Nightmaren that was a dog rounded the corner, flying.

_How could I forget about Reala's dog?_ "Good doggie, good dog, I mean no harm."

The dog leaped at Alda.

Reala dodged the ball with as much skill as NiGHTS did. "Ha!"

NiGHTS sent another.

This one struck home.

"HA!" NiGHTS mimicked.

Reala composed himself and hurled another sphere at his/her target.

NiGHTS ducked making this one miss its mark as well. NiGHTS took aim again and hit Reala again.

Reala yelled in frustration and through his rage, incredibly, his/her rage made his/her aim better. NiGHTS actually got struck, and walloped again.

They both gripped a ball and threw it at each other.

The dog tackled Alda and started licking her, like a doting puppy. "Pongo, stop it," she said as she shoved the dog's face away from hers. "You always did like me, didn't you? Too bad Reala couldn't take a few tips from you." She laughed. "Get off me, dog." He obeyed his master's former servant. "Let Reala know that I dropped Eva off, okay?"

Pongo barked and she took that as a yes.

She stared off towards the Dream Gate, but she heard the star trail of the dog and turned around. "Back, go back. You have to stay_here._"

All the dog did was bark again and wag his tail.

She went away again and when she turned around again she saw Pongo sitting where he was before. She nodded at her own accomplishment.

Pongo was smart. S/he wanted to follow Alda. So s/he waited until the Nightmaren was out of sight. Then, s/he used his/her tracking skills and followed her, keeping the distance between them.

The balls collided, creating a massive explosion. Reala was nearer than NiGHTS and so caught most of the force. S/he fell from the sky, unaware. NiGHTS stayed only long enough to determine whether or not Reala was okay then s/he left him/her laying on the floor of Nightmare.

_Distraction accomplished,_ NiGHTS thought as s/he flew back to the Dream Gate.

"Oh, good," BLUEBERRi stated as they arrived together at the Dream Gate, "you're both still alive!"

"Thank you, NiGHTS for the distraction. I'm sure if Reala had been there I wouldn't have made it back."

"Don't mention it; I never pass up a chance to jeer at o' red head."  
Alda chuckled, but BLUEBERRi was still anxious to hear what all happened while he was stuck at home.

After they had explained their own part of the story there was a weak barking noise in the distance.

"I TOLD that dog not to follow me!"

"Well," BLUEBERRi cut in, "evidently s/he didn't listen."

The dog had now reached the trio and was sniffing BLUEBERRi's leg.

"I don't think that's such a good idea to let him/her do that, BLUEBERRi, Pongo's a tracker after all."

"S/he's already smelled my sent on you, this is just redundant."

"Fine, be that way."

"What are you going to do with the dog?" Owl inquired.

"I don't know, what can we do? Return him/her?" NiGHTS suggested.

"I think that he doesn't want to be near Reala," Alda added. "I mean, he followed me, what dog runs away from home if they truly want to be there?"

"You have a point."

"But we can't just keep him/her," BLUEBERRi put in, "that would be stealing."

"Would it if s/he came to us?" NiGHTS posed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please note that this is a fan fiction, but this chapter is completely original work and I only wrote it to advance the character of Martha. That being said I do not want to see this reposed as someone else's work as an introduction the their own literature. **

_

Martha awoke, safely in her bed. She laid there, not wanting to get back up. Then she heard the screaming.

"SISSYYYY," called the piercing voice of her annoying little brother.

"What is it, Aaron?"

"How did you sleep?"

_why did you have to yell at me for that?_ "I slept well, Bubba. Could you please not yell at me like that?"

"I sowwy, Sissy."

How could she stay mad at him? He was only four and when he pulled the puppy eyes he looked so adorable! I made her feel sorry that her mother had no idea who his father was, or hers for that matter.

Her mother's name was Breyanna, and she wasn't exactly the most responsible type of woman. Martha's grandmother, who she called Gammy, was the only positive role model in her life. And Gammy's health was declining.  
Martha picked up her brother and put him on her lap. They may not have much, but they did have each other. Aaron was perhaps the only thing that Martha was grateful for that her mother had given her, he made her want to be better, to achieve greatness, too keep living. He was her shining star in this sky of darkness. And that was a lot to put on a fourteen year-old's shoulders.

Breyanna stumbled into the small room that Martha and Aaron shared in the single wide trailer. "Martha, get up and start breakfast."

Martha put Aaron down and told him to crawl to the other side of the bed. "Why don't you go and make it yourself, mother, or are you too fried to do so?"

"You little wrench! I gave you life and I can take if whenever I want too!"

"No, mother, that would be murder and it's against the law." Her eyes darted to the drawer that contained the knife that her Grandpa had given her a few years ago when he was still alive. It was a big switch knife and the blade was about five or so inches long.

_"Now, Hun," her Grandpa had said when he gave her the blade. "I know how your mother is, and I'm sorry that I can't do anything about it. But, I am going to give you something, Marth,_ (Marth was a nickname that he used for her) _if anybody ever makes you feel scared for your life, you give them hell with this." He handed her the blade and her eyes had grown twice their normal size._

Of course she had never used the blade on anyone, but she wouldn't hesitate to use if on her mother if her life were threatened by the person who was supposed to nurture her. Her mother looked like garbage and she wasn't very proud of her. She had black, greasy hair that made her think of Severus Snape, what she wouldn't give to have him as a parent rather then this piece of white trash that was in front of her. Breyanna's eyes couldn't focus on her daughter's they were dilated and her hand-to-eye contact was not at it's best.

"Mother, you're high." Martha never knew her mother when she wasn't hooked on drugs. "Aaron and I are not going to stay here."

"Yeah, well you have nowhere else to go!"

"Yes, I—we—do!" Martha started grabbing hers and Aaron's things. She already had a little pack ready in the drawer, it contained the knife so she would not have to reveal it to her mother.

"Oh, yeah? Where?"

"I'm not telling you! You're a no good, trashy, sluty, low-life that I don't want to be around and I don't thing Aaron should grow up in this type of environment!"

"How dare you call your mom such!"

"'Mom'? You're no mom! Being a mom implies that you actually care, that you raise me, that you don't put narcotics before me, that you love me! That you give a crap about your children!"

Breyanna was speechless that her child could actually speak to her that way, even if it was the truth. Martha thought that it was something her mother needed to hear.

"Come on, Aaron, we're leaving."

She pushed her way past Breyanna and made it to the gravel drive way.

"Good luck getting to wherever you're going without a car!"  
Martha said not a word and carried Aaron to a bush a long ways behind the trailer she had been hiding things in since she was younger than her brother. There was an old bike there that she had worked hard for when she was ten delivering newspapers on foot. On it was a seat for Aaron that her grandparents had given her when they learned that another grandchild was on its way. Gammy knows that she has a bike, she was so proud of it when she bought it herself. When she was younger she would often ride to her Gammy's house when her mother had blacked out.

Martha lifted the bike and put the kickstand up. She strapped Aaron into the seat and put their packs on the back of her brother's seat.

"Where we going, Sissy?" Aaron asked when she started peddling.

"We are going to follow the creek to Gammy's."

"Gammy!"

Her brother made her smile, he was the most important thing in her life, he was her anchor in the sea of uncertainty and hate, and he was the only thing she existed for.  
That was the moment that she decided that she would do anything for her brother, even if it meant her life.

"Look, Sissy, kitty!"

"Yes, Aaron, I see the kitty," she smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alda and BLUEBERRi are my fan characters but the Nightmarren concept belongs to SEGA**

* * *

"Alda, I know that we have only known each other for such a short amount of time, but I can't help feeling that we were made for one another. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you be my wife?" _Okay, now to actually do it for real._ He stood from the pond that he was looking at his reflection into. Pongo looked up at BLUEBERRi, wondering why he was talking to himself. "How did I do, Pongo?" The dog barked and wagged his tail at him. Pongo had been with them for some time no. Reala has not said anything about him yet, the only thing that they can figure is that he had not been home enough to notice. "I'll take that as a yes," he stated as he scratched Pongo behind the ears.

BLUEBERRi went over to the fountain, where he knew Alda was. She looked so beautiful sitting on the fountain's edge, like the wonderful colors of the sky. As he came closer she looked at him with her purple eyes.

"What is it BLUEBERRi?"

"Alda."

"Yes?"

"I—I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but—"

She came up to him and put a finger to his lips, "shhhh, I think that I know where this is going. Perhaps you were going to say that you feel that we are 'made for one another' and that you want to spend the rest of your life with me." She lowered her hand, hid it behind her back, looked down, and stepped away, embarrassed. "Or," she whispered, "at least that's what I would say if I were you."

BLUEBERRi looked at her and took her chin with his hand. "You took the words right out of my mouth." She smiled bashfully, if only he could make her smile like that for the rest of his days. "But there's one thing that you forgot to say."

She was confused, "oh, and what would that be?"

"Will you be mine, for the rest of eternity? Will you, Alda, marry me and become my wife?"

She stared up at him.

An answer upon her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alda, BLUEBERRi, and Mike are my fan characters but the Nightmarren concept belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

Mike walked in through the Dream Gate, and when he saw Alda and BLUEBERRi kissing on the fountain he had an idea, for he could tell that NiGHTS and Owl were purposely keeping their distance. Mike decided that he would do what he does when he sees this best friend making out in the school's hallways with his girlfriend.

He walked over to the two. "Hey, guys!" He was practically yelling to get their attention. "What's up?"

Alda broke away from BLUEBERRi and looked like she was about to go dragon on Mike. She growled at him, wanting BLUEBERRi to send him back to the waking world.  
BLUEBERRi looked at Alda, and he could tell, for it was clearly written upon her face, that she wanted Mike out of here. "Mike," he said, "perhaps you could do your flying with NiGHTS tonight. Alda and I are preoccupied."

"Ummmm, sure?" He was confused, for that was not the reaction that he was looking for. He had wanted them to completely break away from each other. The kiss was done, but they still had their arms wrapped around each other. Mike wanted them to be embarrassed, but the only emotion on their faces were pure annoyance. He thought about this as he walked toward NiGHTS and Owl, up in the trees.

NiGHTS looked at him and shook his/her head. "You should not have done that," s/he stated as s/he floated down towards the dreamer. "They are celebrating." He held out his hand to Mike.

As Mike took the hand he asked what they were celebrating.

"Why visitor," Owl answered, "they are celebrating love."

"Love?"

"Yes," NiGHTS added, "BLUEBERRi asked Alda to be his wife just a few minutes ago."

"You all get married?"

"No, not really. There's no point when most of our kind is created. But, you see, BLUEBERRi and Alda are special, they were made exactly for each other. I suppose Wizeman was experimenting when he made them. No, we take the idea of being married, and other customs, from the minds of our dreamers as they shape our world."

"Have they set a date yet?"

NiGHTS laughed, "I do not think that they have gotten that far.

Mike heard a bark at the bottom of the tree that they were sitting in. "What's down there?"

"Oh, that's just Pongo."

"Pongo?"

NiGHTS called Pongo up and started petting him as s/he told the dog's story to Mike and how they obtained him.

"So, Wizeman sent this Nightmaren named Eva and revived Jackle to get you again?"

"Yes, but we are all quite alright. And I learned to stay on Alda's good side, which it  
seems that you are not doing at the moment."

"Yeah, I know I should apologize. It's just that everyone around me has someone, and I'm alone."

NiGHTS paused, clearly confused as to what to say. _Humans are so touchy about these things. They are always beyond my grasp of comprehension._

"You know what, I thing I want to go back. I have a paper I need to write. Can you send be to the Waking World, NiGHTS?"

"No, only BLUEBERRi or the Awakers can do that. Come on, let's go down and ask BLUEBERRi to send you back."

As soon as NiGHTS's feet touched the ground the Nightmaren and the Visitor separated.

"Excuse me," Mike began as he ran towards the fountain, "I know what I did before was rude, Alda and BLUEBERRi. I'm sorry about it. However, I want to go back, so could you wake me up, BLUEBERRi?"

"You're fine, Mike." BLUEBERRi replied. "Apology accepted." He took one had away for Alda, and waved it front of Mike, who disappeared.


End file.
